Masked Desire
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Kate always liked her sister, Tanya's, friend Garrett. When they attend a masquerade party, things between them heat up... but one of them doesn't even realize it. AH. M. Lemony.


"_Come on, Tanie, let me see," I said._

"_Don't call me, 'Tanie', you annoying twit," my older sister, Tanya said, shooting me a glare before smiling._

_She lifted up her shirt and showed me the tattoo on her hip. It was an extravagant pink butterfly. I thought I would be jealous, but pink isn't my color. I smiled at her and she fixed her shirt._

"_You better not let Daddy see," I said. Tanya rolled her eyes._

"_Dad doesn't mind," she said._

"_Will he let me get one?"_

"_When you're older, maybe."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_You forget?"_

"_Nineteen?"_

"_Twenty… and you're only fifteen."_

"_Humph."_

"_Don't worry, Katie-pie, you'll be my age before you know it."_

"_Don't call me 'Katie-pie'!"_

I stand in front of my mirror, remembering when Tanya first showed me her tattoo. I'm in only my bra and underwear. Tanya bought them for me, they're black and lacy; the bra is strapless. She also paid for the week old tattoo on my hip. It's a peacock feather. Tanya tried to talk me out of; she didn't understand. Finally I told her, the peacock represents pride and beauty; two things that up until recently I've lacked.

"Stop staring at yourself, you're not even done yet," Tanya says, walking into my room with a dress bag and shoe box.

"It better not be too showy," I say as she unzips the bag.

"Non-sense, it's your birthday. You deserve to be the center of attention."

"You've already gotten me a tattoo."

"Kate, I have my trust fund money, you do not. Let me do this for you," my big sister says. She turns around and gives me the 'puppy dog' eyes. I cave and nod my head.

We're all that each other has left, after all. Our mother died of cancer when I was ten. Our dad and sister, Irina, died in a car crash last year. Tanya was twenty five, just old enough to access her trust fund. So she took me in.

"Kate!" Tanya snaps. I shake my head and look at her.

"What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"No…"

Tanya sighs and starts helping me into my dress. It's short; _really_ short. But it's blue, my favorite color. It's also beautiful. She spins me around and makes me look in the mirror. I gape at my reflection, not believing it's me.

"Believe it, kiddo," Tanya says, slapping my butt and walking into the ensuite. I follow her and sit obediently at the vanity. She proceeds to do my hair and makeup for the next hour. I try not to fidget too much, the last time she came near me with a curling iron I got burned.

"I think, that's enough," Tanya says, plumping my lips with gloss.

"Gee, ya don't say," I say sarcastically. It's about time she finished. Tanya glares at me and then smiles.

"The dress matches your eyes, Kate."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, well you usually don't notice how pretty you are."

"Shut up."

"It your birthday! I'm allowed to compliment you without you fighting back!"

"Fine…"

"Come on, you need to put your shoes on," Tanya says as she pulls me off the stool and back into my room. She opens the shoes box and gently extracts and pair of stilettos. I eye them cautiously.

"Are those legal?" I ask.

"They shouldn't be," she says, grinning and thrusting them into my hands. The doorbell rings and Tanya grins.

"That'll be Garrett," she says. I wrinkle my nose and she laughs at me.

"Don't even pretend you don't like him," Tanya says, before leaving the room to answer the door. I don't know why she bothers; Garrett probably let himself in anyways.

I walk into the bathroom and put on my bathrobe. I'd prefer Garrett doesn't see me like this. He's Tanya's friend and always sees me as a little sister. Therefore, I'm often picked on by him. I think that he's irritating and stupid; but worst of all, I think I love him. Yeah, way to go, Kate, fall for your sister's friend who doesn't see you as anything more than a little sister.

"Hey, Kate, get out here!" Garrett's unmistakable voice yells. I tie my robe tightly and walk to the living room.

"Katie!" I'm ambushed and lifted off the ground. Garrett spins me around, singing 'Happy Birthday' over and over again. I laugh, for the first two minutes. I honestly can't believe how much stamina he must have. After five minutes it gets old.

"Alright, Garrett, thank you… uh, okay… let me down… GARRET!" I say, pinching his shoulder.

"Oh, Katie, come on. I'm just happy for you. Twenty one is a big deal you know."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, think about it, now you can drink! Legally that is."

"Kate doesn't drink," Tanya says.

"What a stick in the mud," Garrett says, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Don't touch her hair!" Tanya screeches, just as I duck out of his reach.

"Aw, come on, let me have fun with my little sis'," he pouts. Tanya rolls her eyes and starts walking him toward the door.

"You, leave, you're not allowed to drive with us because you're a fashion hazard. We'll see you at the party," she says before shutting the door in his face.

"He's going to the party?" I ask.

"Yes," Tanya says, escorting me back to my room. "Now take off that bathrobe and let me see you properly."

I slip on the heels and stand in front of Tanya. She nods her approval and goes off to finish getting herself ready. I practice walking in the shoes and when I think I won't make a fool out of myself I start putting my things in my clutch. Then I walk over to Tanya's room. She has put on a black mini dress, with one sleeve that obviously looks fantastic on her. I doubt I could handle it.

"Ready Freddy?" Tanya asks, grabbing her own bag and walking toward the front door.

"As I'll ever be," I say, smiling at Tanya. She may be cool, confident and insanely popular; but she's a huge dork sometimes.

"Oh, crap, I almost forgot," she says, running back to her room. I'm amazed she can even walk in the shoes she has on, forget run.

"Here," she says, coming back with two suspicious objects.

"What is it?" I ask, looking down at what she's handed to me. She sighs, takes it from me and fixes it on my face. I feel the need to slap my forehead. How stupid am I? It's a mask.

"Alice said the theme is masquerade," Tanya says, pulling me to a mirror. The mask is beautiful. Tanya has really out done herself this time. It's all blue and green peacock feathers. The pain color is blue, but there is some light blue, which matches the color of my dress. I suppose she planned that.

"I love it, Tanie," I say. Tanya just smiles and leads me out of the apartment. The drive to the Cullen mansion is filled with idle chit chat.

During one of the silent periods I think of Alice Cullen. She's my best friend. Her older brothers Emmett and Edward are more Tanya's friends. Their parents, Esme and Carlisle were friends with our mom and dad. So we've known each other for years.

"Katie!" Alice cheers, opening the front door and inviting us inside. The party is already in full swing. There are people dancing, people drinking and people making out with other people. The music pounds and I feel a smile start to form on my mouth. I look at Tanya and see her slip on her mask.

"Hey, Ali," I say, hugging my friend.

"Here, I'll put your bags in my room," Alice says, taking my bag and Tanya's before running upstairs. She's like the Energizer bunny on crack tonight and I wonder how many drinks she's had already.

"Come on, Kate, have fun, this is all for you," Tanya says. I nod, and she walks toward the crowd.

"No cake, right?" I ask Alice when she comes back. She sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically.

"No, no cake. You're the guest of honor and even though it's your birthday I have respected your wishes and am not going to force you to get over your fear of being the center of attention by blowing out some candles."

"Jeez, Ali, no need to sound so pissed."

"Not, pissed, disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"I was going to have Jasper help me make it! Do you know how many sexual fantasies I had of the two of us in the kitchen? But no, you dashed my dreams of having hot sex on the kitchen counter."

"You know, Jasper is training to be a chef, I'm sure that you could get him in the kitchen anytime. You don't need the excuse of a birthday cake."

"True… thanks Kate," Alice says before kissing my cheek. "Have a fun birthday." Then she runs off and I hope she isn't hunting down Jasper, because I really don't want to go to the kitchen and stumble upon _that_.

I elbow my way through the crowd. Some people recognize me, not many though and I thank Alice for choosing the masquerade theme. Someone grabs my arm and I turn around and see Bella.

"Come on, we're getting you a drink," she says, Rosalie is standing behind her, nodding in agreement. I hesitate and eventually just nod my head and let them drag me into the kitchen. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend, Bella is Edward's. They're both so nice; we've gotten really close.

"Drink it," Rosalie says, handing me a cup.

"What if I'm allergic?" I ask. Tanya was telling the truth when she said I've never drunk alcohol before. I figured there was an age limit for a reason and plenty of my friends had been in trouble for drinking underage.

"Don't be silly, Kate," Bella says, taking a drink out of her own cup. I stare at the liquid and closing my eyes I take a gulp.

"There ya go!" Rosalie cheers. After making sure I finish the whole cup Bella and Rosalie go back to the dance floor. I look at my empty cup and the crowd of people dancing. I'm going to need _a lot_ more to drink before I dance like that.

I spend the next hour downing alcohol. I don't even know what it is. I don't think that it's wine… maybe beer. But I'm pretty sure beer smells differently. Whatever, I don't really care. All I know is that I refill my cup at least three times.

"Oops, sorry," I mumble when I bump into someone.

"Hey, no problem gorgeous," I hear. I look up into a pair of deep brown eyes, behind a black mask. I giggle and the man smiles.

"First time drinking?" he asks, leading me toward a couch.

"Uh huh," I nod vigorously.

"I thought so," he smiles at me; he has a nice smile.

"You here with friends?" he asks.

"Yep… don't know where they went, though," I say.

"Same here. I was supposed to drive here with two, but Tanie said I was a 'fashion hazard'," he says. I laugh, because that sounds familiar and the alcohol running through my system is making everything funny.

"Hey! I love this song!" I say, standing up and listening to the music.

"All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking what the hell!" I sing. The guy stands and takes my hand.

"You have a beautiful voice," he says.

"Dance with me," I purr, dragging him toward the crowd of dancers.

My 'white girl' switch is on and I dance ridiculously. He stands there and smiles, humoring me and doing the robot with me. When the song changes so does my dancing. It's like something just shifted and suddenly my back is pressed against his chest. I throw my head back on his chest and smile up at him.

"Do it," he says gruffly. I grin, enjoying that I have the power to torment him like this.

Slowly I begin to sway my hips to the music. The man, I still don't know his name, grabs my waist and pulls me tighter. I move faster, dipping low and pressing myself against him. I feel him harden and I smile. I tip back my head.

"Like that?" I ask him, he groans and I feel his lips on my neck.

"You're a firework," he growls. I snicker at his comment. I don't know if he said it because the song _Firework_ is on or he genuinely meant it. If he was serious, I wonder how many fireworks he's had grind him. _Sixty-nine! _Ah, yes, thank you voice in my head. I bet he has grinding sixty nine fireworks. I try not to laugh at the thought. Sixty nine… just hearing it makes me smile.

The two of us dance more until he pulls me back toward the kitchen. He hands me a drink and grabs on for himself. We stand there together, drinking until we've finished. Then he smirks at me and drags me toward the stairs.

"I might not be able to walk up those," I say, eyeing the stairs suspiciously.

"It's because of all the drinking," he says, not even slurring. I wonder how much experience he has drinking. I wonder how old he is; what his name is.

"No, it's these shoes," I say, extending a leg. He growls and lifts me up.

"Then I'll carry you."

"Okie dokie."

"Ugh, please don't be a 'giggle drunk'. I thought you were a 'sexy drunk'."

"Hey! I'm sexy!"

We get to the top of the stairs and to prove my point I kiss him hard on the lips. When I pull away he smiles and says, "Yes, you are."

We stumble down the hall way, pressed against each other. He opens a door and we slip into the room. He shuts it and presses me against it. I feel electric. All my senses are on fire. I push my lips to his, letting his tongue tango with mine. I fumble with his shirt, pulling it over his head, as he lifts one of legs and wraps it around his waist.

When I manage to get off his shirt, I lift my other leg and wrap myself around him. He growls, I think he feels how ready I am for him. He backs away from the door, holding me close, kissing down my neck. He backs up to the bed and sets me down and takes off his pants.

I use the free moment to take my dress off. Once I do he's back on me, pushing me back toward the center of the bed until he's lying on top of me. His fingers undo my bra and for a moment he stares at my chest. In the dark I think I see him smile. His mouth is on my breasts and I feel my back arch. I wrap my fingers in his hair as I feel his tongue tracing my nipples. It's thrilling.

"Amazing," I moan.

"Nice, tattoo," he says, brushing my feather before his hands move down to my underwear and he pulls them down. I figure the lacy panties will get caught up in my shoes, but then I realize that I'm not even wearing them anymore. I hadn't even noticed.

"You're so hot," he groans.

I feel him slide a finger inside me and I lose it. I clench myself around him; it's like an explosion inside of me. I attack his neck with my mouth, moving up toward his lips. At the same time he works magic inside me with those fingers. When he pulls them out I almost cry. I don't want it to end.

"Don't worry," he whispers, gently kissing from my belly button to my lips. "I'm not done with you yet."

I stare at him for a moment. He's still wearing his mask, and I can feel mine still. It's odd, but I'm too busy deciding to pleasure him to care.

"You first," I growl. He looks at me for a moment but finally rolls off of me. I hover over him and start to nibble his collar bone. It feels so right to be doing this with him.

I move further down, sliding my hands over his abs. I latch my fingers onto the elastic of his boxers and pull them off. Seeing him exposed completely makes me moan and I glance up at him. There's a hungry look in his eyes and I like that. He needs this, wants it.

I wrap my hands around him and he growls. I move them, up and down, slowly bringing down my lips. It's not difficult to do. I remember Tanya showing me how with a banana once. Tanya… _Tanie said I was a 'fashion hazard'_. I pause and stare up at him. Earlier, he had said that. Only Garret and I call Tanya 'Tanie'; and only Garrett was going to ride to the party with us but couldn't because he was a 'fashion hazard'.

I sit up, eyes wide in shock. The alcohol blur fading away until I see what was so obviously in front of me. Garrett is staring up at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Garrett," I whisper. Backing off of him, he sits up and stares at me.

"Yeah?"

"I-I… have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to," I say, pulling on my dress, not even bothering with my bra or underwear. I locate my shoes and make my way toward the door.

"Don't leave, darling," he says, standing and reaching out to me. I shake my head, willing myself not to cry.

"Bye, Garrett," I say, before leaving and running down the hall. I don't hear him follow. I figure the fact that he's naked will keep him busy.

I shut myself in Alice's room and collapse against her door. Was it a set up? A joke? Could he have possibly known it was me? I feel things spin and my cheek is suddenly pressed against the floor. I don't care anymore, I'll just sleep here.

~*!*~

"Wakey, wakey, Katie," someone says gently, shaking my shoulder. I open one eye and see Alice and Tanya. I open the other eye and look around. I'm lying in Alice's bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We found you on the floor," Tanya says.

"Jasper carried you into bed," Alice finishes. I sit up and feel slightly dizzy at first.

"Whoa, careful," Tanya says, "you really drank a lot last night. I won't be surprised if you're hung over today."

"Great," I moan.

"She's not to out of it to be sarcastic," says Alice cheerfully, before reaching down on the floor and coming back up with my bra and underwear.

"So, who'd ya get freaky with last night?" she asks.

"No one," I say. Tanya glares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That's bull," she says. Leave it to my sister to know when I'm lying.

"So who was it?" Alice asks again. "Seeing as it was my room, I figure I have the right to know."

"It didn't happen in your room," I say.

"Oh?"

"It was in one of the guest rooms."

"So… who was it?"

"Not sure, there was the whole mask issue."

"So you had sex with a stranger?"

"We didn't exactly go all the way. He fingered me, I almost gave him a blow job… then I realized he might have been Garrett and I left."

"Holy Mother of God!" Tanya exclaims, and I wince, I knew she would react that way.

"You did the nasty with Garrett?" Alice asks.

"No," I say. I stand up and go to the bathroom, leaving the two of them alone to process things. I wash my face and put on some sweat pants of Ali's and a t-shirt that's mine… she just stole it from me.

"Kate," Tanya says slowly when I come back out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we know you like him…"

"I don't like him okay? If he can't even tell that he's about to have sex with me, I want nothing to do with him! I thought we might have had something; at least enough for him to know it's me he's screwing with. But he had no idea. So, that the end of it," I say, eyeing them both sternly, daring them to even bring it up again.

"Okay," Alice says.

~*!*~

"Kate!" Garrett exclaims when I open the door. I haven't seen him in a week; haven't seen him since the party.

"Garrett," I say coolly, before remembering that he knows nothing and wouldn't know why I don't respond well to him being here. That makes me even angrier.

"Gee, what's up your butt?" he asks, walking in without me even inviting him inside. I should have slammed the door in his face.

"So where's Tanie?"

"Out."

"Will she be back soon?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll spend time with you."

"Oh, great."

"What's wrong? Is Katie still hung over from her party?"

"I'm not hung over!" I exclaim. Truthfully, I haven't thought of drinking at all. After what I got myself into last week, I think I'm going to stay away from the stuff for awhile.

"Tanya said you really threw them back."

"Yeah, well Tanya doesn't know shit."

"Oh feisty."

"Whatever."

"So, you'll never guess what happened to me at your little shin-dig."

"I can only imagine," I say dully, as I walk into the kitchen, hoping he won't follow me. When he does, I sigh and sit at the counter. I hadn't wanted to relive the night, especially through his point of view.

"So I was just hanging around right? Drinking and talking to some people when all of a sudden this chick bumps into me. She apologized and I could kind of tell she was new at the whole partying thing."

I blush and look at my fingernails, hoping that my head looking down will hide my red cheeks.

"So," Garrett continues, "I tell her it's fine and decide to take her under my wing. We sat and talked for awhile but then she wanted to dance. It was really funny at first, Katie, you should've seen it."

Garrett laughs and I fight the urge to glare at him.

"But then… she was amazing," he says, staring off for a moment as I assume he remembers what happened between us on the dance floor.

"What happened next?" I ask.

"We had a few drinks and made out. By then I was pretty drunk, and all I was think about was her. It was funny; we hadn't even told each other our names. I carried her up stairs and… well that parts a little graphic for your innocent ears."

"Jerk!" I say, slapping him. He laughs it off and I almost smile. Slapping him relieved some of the pain and frustration I've been feeling. However, he thinks that I've only slapped him because he called me 'innocent'.

"Then, something weird happened. She was going to… well she was going to do something but before she did she got this funny look. It was like she was thinking about something. Then all of the sudden, she called me 'Garrett'. She got up and said she had to go and then she left."

"You didn't go after her," I state, Garrett looks at me and then I notice he actually looks upset.

"No, I didn't. I don't know how she figured out who I was Katie, or why she left, but I should have gone after her. I didn't even know her name. She had that damn mask on; I don't know if I would recognize her if she was sitting in front of me."

"That's too bad," I say.

"I wanted her… so bad," he says. "I still do."

"Kate, I'm home!" Tanya yells.

"In the kitchen!" I respond.

"Hey, why is Garrett's car in the drive way?" she asks, walking in with a box of pizza.

"Is that a legit question?" Garrett asks her. Tanya stares back and forth between the two of us. I send her a look that lets her know that I'll slit her throat in her sleep if she even mentions the party.

"I got pizza, wanna stay for supper?" Tanya asks Garrett.

That's it; I'm slitting her throat anyways.

~*!*~

"I'm sorry, Kate!" Tanya exclaims for the seventeenth time. Garrett left a half an hour ago. I'm thinking I'll drag this out for another hour.

"I wanted him to leave!" I tell her, flopping down on the couch.

"Was it really that bad?" she asks, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"Yes!"

"What happened?"

"He relayed the whole night to me."

"Oh gosh."

"Said how much he had wanted me."

"Katie… that might be a good thing."

"No… because he didn't even realize it was me, Tanya! He's so stupid."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It makes me wonder… would he still want me if he knew who I was."

"Of course; if not, then you're right, he's stupid."

I decide to forgive Tanya and we spend the rest of the night sitting on the couch watching _Dear John _and eating ice cream.

~*!*~

"Kate, you are going swimming, and you are going to wear this bikini!" Alice demands. I groan at the sight of it. It's very… revealing.

"Just put it on," Alice says, thrusting it into my hands and pushing me into her bathroom. I take my time getting undressed. Suddenly I hear a pounding on the door.

"Kate, I have to run to Rose's really quick! She has a date with Emmett tonight and can't choose anything to wear. I'll be right back, just go to the pool without me," Alice says. I hear her run out of her room and I roll my eyes. Fashion emergencies are a real thing in her world.

"Time to get this over with," I say, looking at my reflection after I put the bathing suit on. My fingers brush my tattoo. _Pride,_ I tell myself before grabbing a towel and my sunglasses and walking outside.

~*!*~

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<br>Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>This time, don't need another perfect line<em>  
><em>Don't care if critics never jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

~*!*~

"What are your secrets?" Garrett asks. I squeal and my eyes fly open. The bastard snuck up on me.

"I don't have any secrets, jerk," I say, glaring at him and sitting up.

"Uh huh," he says, looking at the towel that I tied around myself, like a dress.

"I'm serious… and what about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Edward."

"He's not here."

"Why are you here?"

"Waiting for Alice," I say, standing up and walking over to the pool. I take off my towel, drop it at the edge and dive in, just wanting to get away from him.

"Show off!" Garrett calls when I resurface.

"Jealous!" I yell back, as I swim back to my towel. I wipe my face with the corner of it. I can't help it if I'm good; I was the best diver on my swim team.

"Just get out of the water and keep your best friend company."

"Alice is my best friend."

"Then I'm your second best."

"You wish." I hoist myself out of the pool and onto the edge anyways, leaving the bottom half of my legs submerged in the cool water. Garrett stares at me from the lounge chairs. Then he stands and walks over.

"I guess I'll put my feet in," he says. Garrett sits next to me, his legs dipping into the pool.

"I'm not responsible for you if you fall in," I warn him.

"I can swim."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I push you."

"Kate, I swear if you even try, I'll drag you in with me."

I stretch out an arm and make to give him a shove; before I can, though he grabs it and pushes me back. I fall into the pool; my mind already schemes my revenge before I'm even fully under the water. I open my eyes, find his partially submerged legs and grab them, pulling him in with me.

"You bitch!" he yells when he comes up moments later. By then I've swam to the shallow end, far away from him.

"Get over here so I can kill you!" he says, a playful tone in his voice. This is how we were before the party. When my crush on him was innocent and he wasn't lusting after me, without even realizing it.

"Come and get me!" I retort, quickly getting out of the pool and running back to the lounge chairs.

I sit down and stretch my arms behind my head. I close my eyes until I hear him approaching. I peer out of one eye; he's standing next to me, glaring and dripping wet.

"You're blocking my sun," I say, shooing him. As I lift a hand to wave him out of the way of the sun light, he grabs my wrist and pins down my arm.

"Uh… watcha doin' Garrett?" I ask. He sits next to me and looks me in the eyes for a moment. Then I watch as his gaze travels down my body and lands right at my hips.

"No secrets huh?" he asks.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I say, because I honestly don't know what's going on.

"That's a nice tattoo, you have," he says, his voice low, alluring and I realize it. At the party, he saw my tattoo and he sees it now. He's _finally _put two and two together.

"Garrett, I'm sorry," I say, he glares at me and I look away. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted him to forget about his 'mystery girl' while I slowly forgot about how he made me feel.

"You should be."

"I honestly didn't want this to happen!"

"Why, Kate? Was I that bad that you didn't want to tell me? Do you completely hate me for taking advantage of you?" Garrett gets up and paces around, pulling on his hair a little. I sit up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Kate, I like you so much. I have for so long, too! After the party I was torn up about it. On one hand I had met this amazing girl, but then I still had you. That's why I didn't go after her… you… why I didn't go after you."

"You're confusing me."

"I didn't go after the 'mystery girl' because I figured I didn't want to lose you for her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Garrett says, sitting down beside me.

"Is that why you looked so upset when you told me you wanted her?" I ask him.

"Yeah, because I also wanted you; Kate, you don't understand. I'm not a womanizer. I don't date two girls at a time or anything like that. Having feeling for two girls; or what I thought was two girls, was killing me."

"Well it was killing me that you didn't recognize me that night!"

"I should have," he says, hanging his head. "All the signs were there. How you sang, how you teased me and how stubborn you were with trying to prove you weren't a 'giggle drunk'."

"I've liked you for a long time, Garrett," I say quietly.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Can we start over?"

"Sure."

"You wanna dance?"

"I can think of something better," I say, starting to smile and I think he catches on because a grin appears on his face, too.

~*!*~

"Kate! What are you doing in there?" Alice yells, knocking on the bedroom door. Garrett and I have returned to our room; we started there, it's just seems right that we finish there.

"Go away, Alice!" I yell, as Garrett sucks my breasts. I try to hold myself together for the moment.

"What? No, I will not go away! Come on, Tanya is here! We're going to swim," Alice says.

"Kate, you get your butt out here," Tanya adds.

"Both of you just go on with out me," I say. Garrett snickers quietly, as he removes his shirt. I run my hands down his abs, loving the light coming in through the windows. It was dark in here the night of the party; I couldn't appreciate him properly.

"Do I need to get Emmett to pick the lock?" Tanya asks.

"We know you're insecure about the bathing suit, I'll let you wear a one piece if you just come out," Alice adds.

"No thanks!" I yell as I pull down Garrett's pants and boxers. This is getting weird, talking to them and doing this with him.

"Do it," he growls, quietly, so that I'm sure they can't hear.

I kiss from his mouth, moving down his body. I can still hear Alice and Tanya outside the door. Can't they just leave for ten minutes?

"We're seriously going to come in there!" Tanya yells. Garrett sighs and I smirk at him.

"Tanya and Alice," he says, I swear I hear them both gasp, "Kate is a little busy right now. So how about you go away and she'll meet you outside, like she said she would."

"Uh… okay," Alice responds. I hear them walk away and I giggle.

"I think you shocked them," I say.

"Yeah, whatever, back to what you were doing," Garrett says.

"What do you say?" I asks, taking hold of him and taking pleasure in how hard he is; just for me.

"Please," he groans.

I position myself and he gasps when my tongue touches him. I wonder how long it's been for him. I slide my tongue around him and suck him the way Tanya showed me with that stupid banana. Of course, I've had experience of my own, but that thing always pops up when I'm doing this. Garrett's fingers tangle up in my hair. I hear the groan coming from the very back of his throat. When he's done I swallow and slowly release him. I lick my lips and then look up at him.

"Thank you," he says. I smile and tilt my head to the side.

"Thank you," I say.

"What for?"

"For still wanting me."

"I'll always want you."

~*!*~

"Holy cheese sticks, what happened!" Alice asks when Garrett and I come outside. He's borrowing one of Edward's bathing suits and I put the bikini back on. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close. I smile up at him and he gently kisses the top of my head.

"It's a secret," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. So guys, how'd I do with my first lemon?<strong>

_**You can't write a good lemon if you've never had a taste, loser.**_

**Shut up conscience! Eh hem… anyways. I hope you guys liked. The banner link will be up on my profile. Please review and remember Twilight and all the mentioned songs are not mine, but Stephenie Meyer's, Avril Lavigne's, Katy Perry's and One Republic's.**

**~EM~**


End file.
